


Temperature Drop

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna being a tease, Awkward Conversations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: After waking up early in the morning Anna notices that Elsa has been staring at a particular someone for quite a bit of time. Teasing ensues.





	Temperature Drop

Elsa walked out of her tent as the Sun was coming out. She was wearing a pale blue gown that reached just above her knees, with snowflake patters all over it. In the distance she saw the Northuldra warriors and the Arendelle guards training.

“Can they keep it down?” Elsa heard her sisters voice and heard her walking slowly towards her.

“Morning Anna.” Elsa laughed as she saw Anna’s sleepy face. Anna was in a long green dress with sunflowers at the bottom.

“Yeah, yeah morning to you too sis.” Anna yawned, “I feel like I’m gonna fall asleep while walking, how are you so... awake?” Anna glared at her sister.

“I’ve always woken up early, I’m surprised you’re up though.” Elsa smiled at her sister and patted her lightly on the back.

“How can I sleep with those guys being so loud?” Anna sighed and gestured towards the training group.

Elsa laughed a bit but she stopped as her gaze landed on Honeymaren, she was in a sparring match with one of her fellow warriors, he was much bigger than her but she had no problem sweeping him off his feet and falling to the ground.

Anna followed her sister’s eyes and smiled.

“What are you looking at?” Anna asked in a teasing voice.

“Me? Nothing really. I just... I think they’re all pretty amazing you know.” Elsa looked away from Honeymaren quickly and started looking around as if she was looking at everyone not just one specific person.

“Hmmmm, yeah I mean they’re all pretty good. But Honeymaren is clearly the one you were staring at.”

“I do not stare!” Elsa said defensively.

“Right. You just make heart eyes at her all the time.” Anna smiled at her sister and Elsa blushed.

“That’s not true at all. I look at her normally.”

“So you admit that you look at her.” Anna said triumphantly.

Elsa didn’t know what to say to that, she opened her mouth to try and tell Anna off, but something caught her attention. The warriors and the guard were taking a short break and were going to refresh themselves. Honeymaren drank water then splashed some on her face and combed her hands trough her hair. The water made her hair slick back just a little bit and Elsa couldn’t look away.

“And now its snowing.” Anna’s voice snapped Elsa out of her daze and she looked around, it was indeed snowing and everyone seemed to have noticed.

Honeymaren turned to look at the two sisters and waved at them both. This made Elsa avert her eyes from her and focus on getting rid of the snow. Once that was done she sighed and sat down on a log with Anna sitting next to her.

“You have it bad you know that?” Anna could barely stop herself from laughing.

“No I don’t. There is nothing going on between Maren and I.”

“Maren huh?” Anna smirked, “Since when do you call her that?”

“I... well I... she...” Elsa stumbled to form words and blushed even more.

“Would it have anything to do with her leaving your tent last night?”

“No, it was before that, we...” Elsa paused, “You saw her leaving my tent?” Elsa looked at Anna wide eyed.

“It was colder than usual last night. I thought something was wrong, but then I saw her coming out of your tent. I figured she was the reason for the temperature dropping. Well you were the reason but she was the reason you were dropping the temperature.” Anna explained in a very calm voice, which made Elsa really worried.

After a few seconds of no one saying anything Anna said “So she was the reason!”

“I... uh...” Elsa refused to look Anna in the eye and frost stated to cover the bottom of the logs.

“Wait...” Anna smirked, it was a smirk that told Elsa that Anna was about so say something really embarrassing, “Wait did you... did you two... did you do it?!”

Elsa gasped and blushed deep red as ice now covered a decent part of the grass around them.

Anna laughed, “Oh man you did didn’t you?”

“Anna! Oh my god, no! Of course not!” Elsa said quickly and started melting the ice.

Anna had a puzzled look, “You didn’t sleep with her?”

“No! I’ve only known her for a short amount of time. Of course I didn’t sleep with her. We just talked.”

“You just... talked? That’s it? Not even a kiss, just a small peck?” Anna sounded very skeptical.

Elsa sighed, “No Anna. Nothing like that.” she turned back to look at Maren training, she currently had one of her fellow warriors pinned under her as he yelled that he surrenders, and Elsa smiled as her eyes followed her.

She heard Anna laughing next to her making Elsa look at her.

“From the way you’re looking at her I have a feeling you really wanna be under her.” Anna said while smirking.

“Anna!” Elsa snapped her attention back at her sister.

“I’m just saying. Look you need to make a move. And I’m not just saying that, its getting kinda cold here you know.” 

The temperature did indeed drop and although it didn’t bother Elsa she knew it bothered everyone else.

“I’m not gonna sleep with her. Like I said, I don’t know her that well.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Elsa that’s what dates are for. Go on a date with her, talk to her, get to know her.”

Elsa sighed and looked back at Maren, “Maybe. After all this is over.”

Anna smiled back at her sister and they sat there in silence, just enjoying the morning sun and each others company.


End file.
